1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to organic light-emitting devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs), which are self-emitting devices, have desired characteristics such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, quick response, high brightness, excellent driving voltage, etc., and can provide multicolored images.
An organic light-emitting device may have a structure in which a first electrode, a hole transport region, an emission layer, an electron transport region, and a second electrode are sequentially disposed in this order on a substrate. Holes injected from the first electrode move to the emission layer via the hole transport region, while electrons injected from the second electrode move to the emission layer via the electron transport region. Carriers such as the holes and electrons recombine in the emission layer to generate excitons. When the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.